Perfect Little Halfblood
by Herbology Apprentice
Summary: Third and final part of the Blood series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone of you that left a review for Perfect Noble Pureblood! This is the last part of the series, and it should be at least a two-shot when it's finished. I hope that all you enjoy this first part!**

.

.

.

.

.

The months that passed since their last night had been pure hell for Hermione.

After the death of the headmaster, everything that had been accumulating over the past years seemed to come to a head finally, throwing the wizarding world head first into a war that none of them were really ready for. She had Obliviated her parents for their safty, sending them as far away from the war as she possible could. It broke her heart to see them walk away from her, as if they never knew her.

But in the middle of all this pain, it seemed that someone sought to make her happy.

A week before Bill and Fleur's wedding, she lay on her cot next to Ginny's bed, drifting slowly into sleep, when she felt a sort of flutter around her middle. She sat straight up, and held her breath, as she lay a shaking hand to her stomach. When she felt it again, she got up out of bed and crept over to the bathroom that her and Ginny shared.

She counted back the days since her last period, ending at the last of May.

The Muggle, more logical, part of her brain was telling her that even if she was pregnant, it would be too soon to feel it moving.

But, since when did _magic_ follow _logic_?

She went back to her bed, her hand clasped across her midsection, a tiny smile playing on her lips. She would find a more definitive way of finding out tomorrow, hoping that Mrs. Weasley had some books on it or something.

...

She found no books on pregnancy at all inside the Burrow, much to her displeasure. It was going to come down to asking straight out about magical pregnancies. She just had to find a way to do it without drawing suspicion to herself.

She caught Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen as she was preparing lunch, hoping that no one came in and bothered them.

She started off talking about how she would like to start a family after the war, God willing that she was still alive. Mrs. Weasley just smiled sadly at her and patted her hand, telling her not to worry so much. Then she moved in to find her answers.

"You know, they never explained anything about pregnancies at Hogwarts. How do you even know when your carrying, Mrs. Weasley?" She asked, looking thoughtfully at the older woman.

She gave a motherly smile, setting down at the table in front of her. "Well, it all comes down to a spell, dear. It's as simple as that. There is one that tells you if you have conceived and one for how far along you are."

"But how long do magical pregnancies last?"

"Usually seven to eight months. Because it is magical, the baby usually developers faster than in Muggle children."

She put on the most innocent look she could muster, smiling at the older woman. "What is the spell, Mrs. Weasley? That way I'll know how to do it when the time arises."

Mrs. Weasley just smiled back, going over to the tall cabinet in the corner of the kitchen, opening the top door. She retrieved an old, battered looking book and brought it back to the table, handing it to Hermione.

"This is what my mother gave to me when me and Arthur were married. It explains everything and gives various spells you can use during your pregnancy. Just return it when your done with it. I plan on giving it to Ginny when she turns of age." She said sweetly.

Hermione instantly dove into reading it, but Mrs. Weasley paid her no mind, having seen the girl do that for four years now. She excused her self from the kitchen, heading up to her and Ginny's room, her face buried in the tome. If Ron or one of the others saw her with it, she would tell them she was just doing research. They would buy it, never thinking that she was lying to them.

She scanned the index, looking for the spell she wanted. She found the page and read the text that followed.

_"When you believe you are expecting, the simplest way to find out is doing it yourself. There is no need to rush to the Healers every time you think you might be with child. Just take your wand and hold it over your stomach, tapping once and saying, "Praegnatibus!" If there is a green aura around your stomach, then you are indeed pregnant, but if it glows red then you are not."_

Surely it couldn't be that simple? She glanced around the room nervously, pulling out her wand and tapping her stomach gently, muttering, "_Praegnatibus_!"

Her entire midsection began to glow a bright green color. She felt it flutter again, and as the spell faded, she laid her hand atop her stomach once more, silent tears of joy falling down her face.

She was going to have a baby.

Draco's baby, to be precise.

But in the middle of her joy, a thought came to mind. She was about to set out on a journey with her two best friends, to take down the Darkest wizard of their time.

How on earth was she going to be able to do all that?

It would take a few months before she began to show, but once she did, how was she going to explain it to them?

She chuckled slightly, already hearing Harry's words in her head. "_You know I'll help, 'Mione. Anything you need, I'll be there for you."_

But would he feel that way once he knew who the father was?

She nodded absently. Yes, Harry would stick by her, no matter who she was having a child with. But Ron was a different story. She knew he had feelings for her, and truthfully, she _had_ felt the same way for him. But after that whole business with Lavender . . .

Well, lets just say that she saw how their future together would be. She wasn't the type of woman who sat at home while her husband went out with a different floozy every other night. And if she had chosen Ron, that would have been her life. He was too jealous, too full of himself at times. If they actually succeeded in this plan to kill Voldemort, Ron would be even more of a prat. And she didn't want to spend the rest of her life crying because a fan girl wanted a quick shag and he couldn't say no.

If he found out who she had chosen over him . .

She shuddered at the thought, almost afraid to fully think about it. It didn't matter though. As long as she had her Draco then nothing else in this entire world mattered to her.

She lay back against her pillow, closing her eyes and humming softly to the tiny being that was a product of her and Draco's love for one another, pushing all the bad thoughts out of her mind.

She would deal with them as they came.

If only it had been that easy.

...

Her morning sickness started one month after they had fled the Burrow during Voldemort's overthrowing of the Ministry. She hid it well, at first. But after a while, Harry began to take notice, watching her with narrowed eyes as she excused herself to the upstairs loo of Grimmuald Place. He didn't come out and ask anything; he seemed to be waiting for her to come to him and tell him what was going on.

She couldn't bring herself to do it, though.

Not yet, anyway.

But it seemed Fate had a different idea.

... ... ... ...

She was beginning to show. Not a lot, but you could see the smallest bump right above her abdomen if you looked at her at just the right angle. And Harry noticed it as well. He was upstairs, going through some old books in Regulus's room, when he called for her to join him. She came in the room and sat down on the bed as he continued to scan the pages, and just as she was about to ask what he wanted, he spoke.

"How far along are you?" He spoke softly, still not looking at her.

She debated on lying to him, telling him not to be silly, that there was no way she could she be pregnant?

But even as she thought it, her mouth still spoke the truth.

"About three months."

He looked up at her, shocked. The only thing she could figure was that he was expecting her to deny it.

"W-who's the father? I-is it Ron?"

"No."

He gave a deep sigh, sounding relieved. "Thank Merlin. I hoped you didn't tie yourself to him for the rest of your life, 'Mione. He's my best mate, but he has some serious jealously issues."

He reached it and took her hand, holding it tightly. "So, who is the father?"

When she just looked at him is disbelief, he chuckled. "What? Did you _honestly_ think I wanted you with Ron? I've seen how he does you, Hermione. When all that happened with Lavender, I wanted to tell you then not to fool with him, but I thought you might get mad at me. I hoped you would come to your senses about the whole thing and realize that was what he was always going to be like." He grinned at her, laying their hands on her stomach, "and apparently I was right, huh?"

Before he could say another word, before he could ask her once again who the father was, she blurted it out.

"It's Draco. The father is Draco."

He stared at her in disbelief for what seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke. "D-did he r-r-rape you?" He whispered.

She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "No, Harry. H-he loves me a-and I love him. He doesn't want to follow Voldemort, Harry. He wants to get his family away from the Dark. That's why he isn't here with me now; he's trying to get them to safety."

He didn't speak at first, his mind trying to wrap around everything she said. "But, he was still being a prat to you!? If he cared about you, then why - ?"

"Do you really think we could have come out with all that at school?" She asked, cutting in. He thought a moment before shaking his head.

"No, we couldn't have. For one thing his family would have been in danger. Do you think Voldemort would have stood by and let one of his followers take a _Mudblood_ for their partner?"

Harry's face darkened slightly. "So he is a Death Eater?" He whispered.

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "He had to do, Harry. If he didn't, Voldemort would have killed his family."

"So what are we going to do about all this?" He asked, still holding her hand. She gave a tiny sob and threw her arms around him. She had known he would stand by her, but it was still wonderful to hear the words come out of his mouth.

"I don't know just yet. I - I hadn't really planned anything out for the moment.."

Harry busted out laughing and held her out to look at her. "You, _Hermione Granger, _haven't got a plan? Did Malfoy take your brain with him or something?" He asked with a snigger, making her swat his arm.

"No, I've just been a little too preoccupied to come up with anything!" She laughed. But it died away as her situation began to sink in.

"You can't fight, 'Mione." Harry spoke softly. She looked up at him, ready to argue, but he held up his hand.

"I couldn't let you put yourself or your child in danger just to help me. You can be the brains behind all of it, so to speak. It's not like you haven't had experience in that already." He grinned.

She seemed ready to disagree for a moment, before she relented and gave a feeble nod. She knew he was right, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"So, does Malfoy know about - about your situation?" he asked worriedly.

"N-no, not yet. I didn't want to tell him for fear that he would do something stupid and get himself hurt trying to come to me."

Harry smiled wryly, shaking his head. "Do know how weird this is going to be? You being with the Ferret? And having his _kid_?" He emphasized, making her laugh.

As they talked, relaxing for the first time in weeks, they never noticed the glaring blue eyes that peered thought the crack in the door. They never heard him muttering under his breath about whores and traitors.

But some things are better left in the unknown...

...

Time passed in a blur for Hermione. Since they had stolen the locket from Umbridge and left the comforts of Grimmuald Place, they began to trail the country side, trying to find a way to destroy the horcrux.

She began to use a glamour charm for her stomach, least Ron find out and go ballistic. She hated having to use it, feeling as if she was hiding what her and Draco's love had created but, with no answers on the horizon about how to handle the situation, it was the safest step.

Fate, though, seemed to have other plans.

They had began to take turns wearing the locket, to keep it with them at all times. All three of them seemed to suffer some sort of side effect from wearing the vile thing, though. And it was on one of Ron's days that everything finally went to hell.

It had started out normal enough; Harry gave the locket over to him that morning, beginning the ginger's shift at wearing it. He was light hearted at first, making them laugh as they ate breakfast.

But as the day progressed, his mood began to sour.

He started out just replying to everything they said with snarky remarks, sneering and rolling his eyes at any comment they made. But when they all three sat down to dinner, which was a poor one at that, he just exploded.

"What _is_ this slop, Hermione? Haven't you caught on by now how to at least not _burn_ everything that you cook?" He snarled, flipping the food over with his fork.

Harry, trying as always to be the diplomat, took a bite, trying not to grimace. "It's not as bad as you think, mate. Just give it a try."

Ron snarled, knocking his plate to the side and covering the table with food. "_Give it a try_? You want me to _give it a try_? Like how Hermione gave Malfoy a try and ended up _pregnant_?" he growled.

Hermione paled, looking to Harry fearfully.

"What are you talking about Ron?" He asked slowly.

Ron snorted, fixing him with a dark glare. "Don't give me that shit, Harry. You might not mind her being with a Death Eater, but I do. She's carry his spawn," he said with disgust, "and she's a Death Eater _whore!"_

Hermione gave a loud sob, covering her face with her hands. Harry glared at the redhead, extracting his wand and holding it under the table, just in case.

"She's not a whore, Ron! And as for Malfoy, she said he wants to get away from Voldemort. He told - !"

"I don't care what she told you!" Ron yelled, interrupting, "she's a traitor and so are _you_ if you stand by this!" He stood up, knocking the table over and breaking all the dishes that sat on top. Hermione squealed, jumping back out of her chair and out of the way. Harry moved just in time, jumping up and pointing his wand at the irate redhead.

"Knock it _off, _Ron! Your just upset because of the locket! Just take the damn thing off!" Hermione yelled, clutching her stomach protectively. Ron sneered at her and took off the necklace, throwing it at her.

"Here! Take the damn thing!" he snarled. When she caught it, he looked at Harry, his face still twisted in anger. "I say we just destroy the damn thing and be done with it."

Harry looked somewhat relieved, letting his wand drop a hair. "I know, mate. . But we need to figure out a way to get rid of it first. I don't know the first thing about destroying horcruxs, so -"

Ron chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "I wasn't talking about the locket, mate. I meant that _abomination_ that she's carrying." He said, pointing at Hermione. He drew his wand faster than either of them expected, firing a hex towards Hermione.

She hit the ground in a torrent of pain, writhing and screaming as the curse made its way through her body. She heard Harry scream and the pain Came to a halt. There was a thud near her and she tried to turn over and see what it was, but her muscles seemed frozen. Hr vision began to blur and she groggily wrapped her arms around her stomach, dazedly trying to feel any movement from her child. She began whimper softly, before her body took over, forcing her vision to blacken as she passed out.

Sometimes our bodies know better than we ourselves do.

**- I know, I know! I hate cliffhangers too! But trust me, it's worth it! Let me know what you think, so please review if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's taken a while to get this other chapter, but I've been sick and just felt horrible here lately. But, here is the new one and I hope you like it!**

.

.

.

She awoke to the garbled sounds of talking. There was definitely two people speaking, but the strangest part was that one of them was female.

_"Must be Molly calling us to breakfast_. . " she thought groggily.

Until she remembered what had happened.

One eye popped open quickly and she looked around. She was still in the tent, but someone had moved her to her bed. Her hands flew to her stomach and she tried to feel if her baby was still there.

But nothing moved.

She curled into herself, a broken sob coming from her as she mourned her loss.

"_No_," she thought bitterly , "_our loss_."

She never heard Harry enter, still sobbing loudly.

"''Mione! Are you alright? Are you hurting?" He asked, setting next to her, his arm going around her waist.

"My baby! He killed my baby!" She half screamed, shaking with anger as well as grief. Harry looked confused for a moment, before he hugged her, his face breaking into a wide grin.

"No, 'Mione! It's alright! I swear! It just -!"

"But I can't feel it!" She cut in, grabbing his hand with all her strength.

"It's just the effects of the sleeping potion I gave you, Miss Granger. The baby is fine." She heard a familiar voice say. She turned over, seeing Madam Pompfry standing there, smiling down at her.

She looked at Harry, who wore a lopsided grin. So many questions spun around in her mind, but the only one she could articulate was a whispered, "_How_?"

"Krecher." Harry said happily.

When she continued to stare in shock, he elaborated. "When you passed out, I called for him and told him to bring Poppy as soon as possible. He transported her back here and she fixed you right up."

"Where's Ron?"

Harry's face darkened, and he shook his head, giving her a look that said, "we'll talk about it later."

"Eh, well Miss Granger, movement should pick back up in an hour or so, given the amount of potion I had to give you." Poppy said, cutting the silence. She turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, if you would kindly have your house elf escort me back before the headmaster knows I am gone? Just be sure that you give Miss Granger the potions I provided and she should be up and about in a day or so." She said.

Harry nodded, still wearing a dark expression. "Kreacher?"

The elf appeared before them, bowing low in the presence of his master. "What can Kreacher do for Master?" He asked, looking at Harry.

"Can you take Madam Pompfry back to the castle for me? And make for certain that neither of you are seen, alright?"

The elf bowed once more, before walking over to Poppy and taking her hand, disappearing in a flash.

Hermione tried to set up on the bed, but found her strength was lacking. Harry saw her struggle and put an arm around her, lifting her up gently. When she was settled on the edge of the bed, she turned to Harry, her eyes full of anger.

"Where's Ron?"

Harry stood up, grabbing a chair from the corner and pulling it to the center of the room. He extracted his wand and pointed it at the chair, flicking his wrist and muttering an incantation. The chair began to morph, turning into an unconscious Ron, lying in a heap on the floor.

"I hexed him after he cursed you." He muttered darkly, his wand still trained on his former friend. "Do you know what he used on you?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes still glued to the body before her.

"It was the Crucio Curse. He _actually_ used an Unforgivable Curse on you, Hermione. . . I - I thought he was our _friend_! I didn't think he would even have that much hate inside of him to do it!" He yelled, his wand shaking slightly as if he was tempted to curse the unconscious boy in front of him.

Hermione stood up slowly, a hand going to the small of her back as pain needled its way up her spine. "So what should we do with him?"

Harry's eyes flickered up to hers, and a look of pure hatred crossed his features. "I say we do the same to him!" He spat.

Hermione shook her head. She knew he didn't truly mean it, he was angry and wanted to go off. She couldn't blame him for that, but neither could she let him do something that he would regret later on.

"We can't do that, Harry."

He stared in disbelief, not sure if he had heard her right.

"Are you _kidding_ me? After what he did to you? We can't just let him walk away, Hermione! I say we give him exactly what he gave you!"

Hermione walked over and pushed his wand down, her eyes imploring. "But that will make us just as bad as him! I don't want that on either of our consciousness, Harry. We shouldn't stoop to his level of vileness. . . That doesn't mean we can't teach him a lesson; we just can't use the Unforgivables on him."

Harry reluctantly nodded, pouting, and if it had been any other situation, she would laughed at the face he was making. She sighed deeply, placing a hand back on her bulge. She squealed loudly, joyful tears springing to her eyes, as she threw her arms around Harry's shoulders.

"I felt it! I - I felt it move again! Thank Merlin! I was so scared that Madam Pompfry was wrong!" she cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly.

"Told you not to worry, 'Mione." he chuckled into her hair. He let go of her, sighing deeply. "So what do you propose we do to the Red Menace?" He smirked at his own cleverness. Hermione rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"I feel like hexing his bits off, honestly." She grunted, walking over and settling back down on the bed. Harry got a pained expression and covered himself. "Please remind me to never piss you off, 'Mione." he said, making her chuckle.

"Well, we can't just leave him there."she began, before a mischievous looked came over her, "or we could just transfigure him back into a chair and leave him like that."

Harry, shook his head, laughing. "S'not bad enough. He would be peaceful if we did that to him. I want him to suffer, Hermione. I thought I had lost you. . . And your kid. . . He is an evil bastard for what he tried to do, and he has to pay. If you won't let me use an Unforgivable, then I'm at least going to mark him for what he is." He said, kneeling down and pulling up Ron shirt, exposing his back.

"Harry, what-?"

He used his wand to start writing, or rather burning words into the red heads back. He shuffled over, hindering Hermione's sight until he was finished. She heard Ron whimper once or twice, wondering what kind of pain this was causing him. The sad part was that she didn't feel no pity for the boy who was her friend for the past seven years; if anything, she hoped that he felt it for the rest of his life.

Harry finally lowered his wand and stood, reveling his message.

"_Child Abuser_" was charred into his back. Hermione raised a brow and Harry blushed slightly. "What! He almost killed your baby! That more than enough constitutes child abuse in my eyes!" He explained, turning Ron's body over.

"Gonna do another, just so he can't hide it from everyone." He said, pointing at his left forearm.

He left the same message engraved in his arm, turning to Hermione, looking thoughtful. "You know, in one of Regulus's books, there was a spell that you could put on someone that caused people to be wary of them. They don't know why, but something puts them off being near you. . Think we should use that too?" he whispered, still looking at his work.

Hermione got up and shuffled over to her cabinet, retrieving her bag and taking out the books they had borrowed from Grimmuald Place. Harry pointed the one he wanted out and she handed it over. He flipped through the pages quickly, before he found the one he was after.

"This is it! It's called the _Outcast Curse_. Says it repels good people from speaking or even looking at them and if they actually have to, it usually leads to a confrontation. Guess this means his family won't want him around anymore, huh?" He smirked.

Hermione nodded solemnly. "Do it, Harry. If he was desperate enough to try and kill an innocent child, then what else is he capable of? What if one of his brothers made him angry? Or Ginny? What would he do to them, for Merlin's sake? This might be the only way to ensure their safety." She said wearily.

Harry nodded and did an elaborate wand movement, muttering an incantation. A red glow emitted from around Ron's body and Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine.

When he was finished, he kicked him in the side, causing him to grunt. "Get up Ron!"

The redhead, moaned softly, grabbing his middle. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he whined.

He glanced up at Harry, seeing the glare that was focused on him. His eyes flitted over to Hermione and he seemed to finally grasp what happened. He made a grab for his wand, only to find it wasn't in his pocket.

"Give me my fucking wand, _traitor_!" He yelled at Harry, pushing himself up off the floor. He winced and his hand went to his arm. He looked down, seeing the message that had been carved there.

"What the fuck is this supposed to mean? Who did it?" He bellowed, glaring at both of them.

Harry stepped in front of him, his wand level with his face. "I did it. I also gave you one on your back." He sneered. Ron felt around to his back, wincing when his fingers made contact with his sensitive flesh.

"Your going to pay for that, you bastard! I thought you were supposed to be my best mate?! How can you choose her abomination over me?!" He pointed to Hermione as he yelled, a look of pure disgust on his face. Harry shook his head, his eyes hard.

"It's an innocent child, Ron. Just a baby. Your as bad as Voldemort, you know that? What kind of a sick person thinks its alright to try and kill a baby? You lost my friendship as soon as you tried, '_mate_'. "

"Just leave, Ron. Just go. We don't want you here and honestly if you stay, I'm going to end up killing you. And believe me, it won't be quick. I'll make you suffer the way a bastard like you deserves." Harry said softly, a mad glint in his eyes.

Ron stared a moment, before he began to fidget. "C-can I have my wand back at least?"

Harry cast a shield around Hermione and a repelling charm, before he tossed the redhead his wand.

"Get out."

Ron looked at his wand for a moment, apparently contemplating something. Harry walked over and stood in front Hermione, his arms crossing his chest. "Don't even think about Ron. Just get the fuck out and don't come back. Don't speak to us, and don't think that in a few weeks we will get over it and you can come back. We're done with you."

Ron glared at both of them before backing up towards the door. "I'll get you back, mark my words! You can't do me like this! Not over Malfoy's bastard that she carrying!"

"Speaking of Malfoy, _Ron_, I wonder what he will think when we tell him that you tried to murder his child? I wonder if he will have Voldemort out looking for you? You might take my spot as _Undesirable Number One_. . . ." Harry left his words open, hoping they get to the ginger.

His eyes bulged and he looked to Hermione, pleadingly. "Y-y-you wouldn't do t-that to me, w-would you, 'Mione? I mean, we've been friends for years! Y-you wouldn't turn me over to them, right?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

Harry cast a Stinging Hex at him, making him yelp.

"Get _OUT_, Ron! I mean it!"

He scampered for the doorway, shooting Hermione one last pleading look before he disappeared.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Winter made its way in the country, and along with it the promise of Christmas. By this time, Hermione was huge. She waddled her way around their small tent with swollen feet and sore back, but always with a happy smile on her face. This baby meant everything to her.

She still didn't know what it was going to be, and in all honesty, she didn't want to find out until it arrived. She had a copy of all the spells in Mrs. Weasley's book, and one for sex determination was in the list, but she wanted it to be a surprise.

Of course, Harry was bouncing off the walls, trying to get her to use it. He said, "Come on, 'Mione! I need to know! You have to do it!" This was an on going thing, his everyday commentary as soon as he woke up. It made her laugh every time, but she still wouldn't give in.

Their search for how to destroy the horcruxs was still ongoing. The locket seemed to loom around them, and with it a reminder of Ron's betrayal. They had come no closer to figuring it out and Harry started to become a bit restless. He began to voice his want to go to Godric's Hollow, to where everything had began for him. Hermione finally agreed, but didn't like the feeling she had. It felt like something bad was going to happen to them.

.. .. .. ..

"I would say I told you so, but something tells me you might hex me if I did." Hermione muttered as Harry helped her onto the bed.

"Don't Hermione. I already feel bad about, so don't rub it in my face!" As soon as he deposited her onto the mattress, he began to pace the room, agitation apparent in his steps.

"Harry, don't stress yourself out. We made it out alive, and with hardly any scratches," Hermione said as she kicked her shoes off. Her feet were aching, but her large stomach prevented her from even getting near them to try to relieve the pain. She chose instead, to lay back and stretch her legs out, wiggling her toes to take the stiffness out of them.

"I broke my _wand_, "Mione! You don't think that that's something to be stressed about? What am I going to do? How am I going to _protect_ myself!?" He screamed, looking slightly insane.

Hermione was too tired to even care. She sighed deeply, throwing a hand over her eyes as she lay the other one across her stomach. Harry stared at her incredulously. "Do you not even care? How am I going to protect us, 'Mione? You're not exactly in the best shape to take on a group of Death Eaters right now, and if they get after us then -"

"Then we will just figure something out, Harry. I'll loan you my wand if I have too." She spoke up, tiredly.

He seemed to calm a little, coming over to set on the edge of her bed. "Why don't you call Kreacher and see if he might could get back into Grimmuald Place? There might be a spare wand there. We didn't clean all the rooms, especially the attic. He might know where one is." She murmured. Harry nodded, watching as she fell asleep shortly after, snoring lightly.

He felt awful that he had even talked her into going there. What if something had happened to her? Or the baby? She would hate him for the rest of his life and he couldn't blame her.

He stood up, pacing the small area slowly. He had to make for certain that she didn't get into anymore danger while she was pregnant. He had to protect her.

"Krecher." He called softly. There was a pop, and the elf appeared before him, going down to a low bow.

"What can Kreacher do for Master?" The elf asked happily.

"Do you think you could try and go back to Grimmuald Place? M-my wand got broken and I need you to see if maybe there is an old one there. Maybe one that you put Away?" he asked hopefully. Kreacher seemed to think, before giving a toothless grin.

"Kreacher knows where several are, Master! He hid them when the Blood-Traitors where cleaning the house. Do you want Kreacher to bring one, or do you require all of them?"

"Bring all of them. That way I can pick through and find one I'm comfortable with. Just be safe Kreacher, alright?" He added, looking down at the wizened, old elf. He bowed again, saying, "Yes, Master," before he disappeared with another pop.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs at the their table, his head going to his hands.

He hoped for Hermione sake that their situation got better.

But he knew as long as she stayed by his side, that wasn't even an option. He had always been a magnet for bad luck.

He glanced over at his best friend, a sad smile going to his lips. He would make sure they were both okay.

Even if it killed him.

.

.

.

**- so, yeah. It's going to be more than a two-shot, lol. But it seems to have taken on a life of its own and the only thing I can do is finish it. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and will leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed, favorited and followed the story! I never imagined it would be this popular, lol! I appreciate your interest in the story and hope you continue to enjoy it, and leave a review!**

.

.

.

.

"Harry, I - I think you need to call Madam Pompfry!" Hermione's panic-filled voice called through the tent, making him jump up from his post by the door.

Almost two months had passed since their run in with Nagini at Godric's Hollow and little had changed for the duo. They were still nowhere near figuring out how to destroy the horcruxs, nor figuring out where the rest of them resided. With the help of the Tales of Beedle the Bard book that the headmaster had given Hermione, Harry was beginning to think that the little symbol that resided on the front of the book had something to do with all of it.

But right now, he had more things to worry about, seeing as how he had just came in and saw his best friend standing in the middle of the room with a puddle at her feet.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" He muttered frantically, seeming rooted to the spot as he stared at her.

"Harry! Snap out of it and call Kreacher! Now!" She yelled, making him start.

"Yes, yes, o-of course. . . . ", he rambled, looking lost.

"_Harry_!"

"Oh right! Kreacher!" He called at last, making the old elf appear. He bowed, but before he could speak, Harry rode over him. "I need you to get Poppy! Now! Tell her that Hermione is in labour!"

The little elf nodded and was gone in a flash, returning a few moments later with the mediwitch in tow.

"Alright Ms. Granger, lets get you on the bed. Mr. Potter, if your going to just stand there doing nothing, then you might as well wait outside -"

"No!" Hermione cut in franticly. "No! I want him to stay with me!"

All the color seemed to drain from his face as her words sunk in. "A-are you s-sure, 'Mione? I - I don't think I will be that much help -"

"Get over here _now_, Harry!" She yelled, making him jump. He scuttled over to the bed, taking her out stretched hand. She squeezed it tightly as Poppy put up an obscuration charm.

"Alright Ms. Granger, I need to check and see how far along you are. Just take a deep breath and relax." She said from between her knees.

Harry looked like he was going to faint and Hermione couldn't help but snicker a bit, stopping though when a new contraction made its way up her abdomen. Poppy stood up, smiling gently.

"You are fully dilated, dear. We need to get you ready for the labor."

She pulled her wand out and began prepping everything. Hermione lay back against the pillow, looking up at Harry.

"Harry. . "

He pulled a chair over and sat down, rubbing the back of her hand. "It's going to be alright, 'Mione. You can do this! You've fought Death Eaters and _everything_! I know you can get through this!"

She gave a watery laugh, trying to hold back the worst of the tears that wanted to spring forth. She leaned back against the pillow, wondering were Draco was at this precise moment. Was he alright? Was he thinking about her?

She gave a small sob, wishing with everything inside of her that he was here now.

But, like the old saying goes:

Be careful what you wish for. .

It just might come true. . . .

.

.

.

.

Draco stood in the parlor of Malfoy Manor, his body refusing to cooperate with his brain. Everything he had been trying to do, all the time he had spent trying to persuade his family to leave the Dark Lord's side, was ruined. In one conversation, all of his plans had went up in smoke.

It had started almost an hour before hand, when his mother informed him that the Dark Lord would be out for a few hours, to conduct more raids. He hid his glee as he followed her down to the sitting room, planning in his mind exactly how the conversation would go.

He didn't dare approach his father. Even with his ill standings right now, he was faithful to the Dark. But his mother. . Well, that was a different story. She had confessed to him once that even though she was raised in the old ways, she didn't quite agree with the Dark Lord, that his methods were rather barbaric.

He hoped that she still felt that way.

They had taken tea in the parlor, enjoying the first moment of solitude that either of them had had since the beginning of summer. He started out very elusive, just testing the waters on her mood. When he was sure she would listen to him, he set into action.

"Mother, I know that what I'm going to say is very dangerous, but I have too. I - I think we should break away from the Dark."

She had stared at him for the longest time, the most peculiar look on her face. Finally, she pulled herself together, standing and coming over to sit beside him, her hand grasping his.

"And what makes you say this?"

He debated on lying, on telling her that it would just be better for them to escape the losing side, but his mouth spoke before he had a chance to edit the words.

"I- I'm in love, Mother."

Hr eyes softened, and she smiled a little, letting the usual arrogant mask she wore fall away.

"I see. The only reason that would be considered a dangerous thing where we are now, is that she's a Muggleborn, or a Muggle. Am I correct?"

He nodded slightly, still watching her expression. She bit her lip before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I will stand by you no matter who you want, Draco. And if it means going over to the Light, then so be it." She whispered.

He visibly relaxed, his shoulders sagging in relief. His mother had gave a tinkling laugh, holding him out at arms length and smiling at him. "You thought I would be angry?"

"Y-yeah, I thought you would disown me or something." He said, still looking unsure. She smiled once more, a tinge of sadness to it.

"Your father will. But as long as you're happy my dear, then I am. I gave birth to you, Draco. I carried you in my stomach, cherishing every moment you were so close to me. How could I, your mother, turn my back on you, just because you fell in love?" She said softly, before pulling him into another hug.

After a few moments, she let him go, asking what the girls name was.

"H-Hermione Granger."

To her credit, she looked pretty calm. But Draco knew his mother well and could see the tiny flare of her nostrils, along with the contraction of her eyes.

"You mean to tell me, that out of all the Muggleborns at Hogwarts, you had to fall in love with the one that is connected to Potter?" She whispered.

He nodded, his eyes going to his hands. He thought he had done it, that they were going to be safe. But he was wrong.

"Draco. Look at me."

She said it so softly, so kindly, that he almost blanched. His mother hadn't spoken to him in that tone since he was a small child. He looked up into her clear, blue eyes, seeing the emotions that were raging.

"I meant what I said, dear. I will stay with you till the end." She smiled and began to chuckle, reaching out and squeezing his hand. "But only you, my love, would find the one girl that the Dark Lord is after and fall for her."

He began to laugh; it was high-pitched and almost hysterical sounding. She pulled him to her once more and he broke down, sobbing so hard it shook his entire body. All the stress, all the fear, everything came to head, turning him into a weeping fool.

But he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was one step closer to finding Hermione, and one step closer to being free.

"Well, well, well. It seems little Draco has been holding out on us, husband."

They both looked up at the sickly, sweet baby voice, seeing Bellatrix standing in the doorway, flanked by her husband and his brother. She gave a demented giggle, pulling out her wand and pointing it straight at them.

"Naughty, naughty Cissa. Did you _really_ think you could betray our Lord and get away with it? And for Mudblood _filth_ no less?!" She screeched, sending a hex towards them. Narcissa had her wand out and shielded them swiftly.

Which is where we left Draco at the beginning of our story. He stared at his aunt, feeling disgust course through him. He used to practically worship her, was proud of the things she had done in the name of the Dark Lord. But now, now he saw her for what she was; an insane Pureblood fanatic who was willing to sell her own family out to the Dark Lord. And the sickest part was that she would probably get off on them being tortured to death by him.

With the cover of Narcissa, he eased his wand out of his sleeve, thinking back to last year, before him and Hermione had gotten together. He and Potter had had a duel in the girls lavatory. The spell Potter had used on him; if it had not been for Severus, he would have died that day.

He grabbed his mothers arm and twisted her around, aiming his wand at his aunt and screaming, "_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

He didn't even wait to see the results. He heard a screech as they turned, Apperating as far away from Malfoy Manor as he could manage.

.

.

.

They ended up in the Forest of Dean. He didn't know what had made him think of it; it had popped into his mind right at the last minute. He looked around at their surroundings, just beginning to realize what he had gotten them into.

He looked at his mother and was surprised to find her smiling at him. She took his hand, and pulling him deeper into the trees, turned back, looking happier then she had in years.

"Well, lets see if we can make something of the situation, dear."

It was times like this, that made him realize just how much he loved his mother.

.

.

.

.

Harry sat next to the bed, smiling happily as Hermione cooed softly to the small pink bundle in her arms. Madame Pompfry had left hours ago, leaving Harry with a rather complicated list of instructions and a months supply of potions for Hermione.

Everything had went smoothly. The baby, a six pound, seven ounce girl, had arrived into this life screaming at the top of her lungs. Harry had cried right along with Hermione, not even caring if he looked like a ponce.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all his life. She had thick, curly hair, just like Hermione's, but with Draco's blonde, a tiny button nose, cute, pink lips that were always puckered, either in a pout or sleepiness, and the grayest eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to be a tad lighter than Draco's, and they held Hermione's shape, and oddly enough, wisdom. Every time she looked up at him, he felt like she was looking right through him, to his very soul.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. She reached a hand out and grasped his, bringing it to her lips and kissing his knuckles.

"Thank you, Harry, for staying with us." She whispered softly. Harry shook his head, leaning over them and kissing her daughter on the head, and then Hermione.

"Don't thank me, 'Mione. I wouldn't change this for anything in the world." He laughed horsely. She smiled again, her eyes going back to her daughter.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" He asked, brushing some of the hair from her face. She nodded, looking back up at him.

"Adelaide. . . Minerva. . Malfoy." She said slowly, as if testing it out. She looked up at him, to see his reaction.

He smiled, looking down at the tiny being in his best friends arms.

"I think it's perfect."

.

.

.

.

The days passed, and as they did, they seemed to become harder. With Hermione taking care of Adelaide, that left Harry with the sole duty of keeping watch. He didn't mind it; if anything it gave him time to think, and to practice with the wands Kreacher had brought him. In the end, he chose a ten-inch long Blackthorn. It was the only one that didn't make him shudder whenever he touched it, pretty much, so he had to take it.

As he sat out side the tent, sending small rocks and debris flying through the air with a levitating charm, he caught a glimpse of something silver out the corner of his eye. He stood, going to the edge of the trees for a closer look.

It was a Patronus; a silver doe, walking among the trees, looking back at him, as if beckoning him to follow.

He gazed back at the tent, thinking. It would only take a moment to investigate.

He tentatively walked after the doe, following where ever it was leading him.

They walked through the forest a little ways, twisting and turning among the brush, thoroughly confusing him as he tried to keep up. And then it stopped, looking back at him, and then gazing at the ground. As he got closer, he saw there was a frozen pond in front of it, snow covered except for a large patch right in front of the doe.

When he was close enough to touch it, though, it disappeared into the air, leaving him alone in the woods. He looked down at the water, seeing a glint of silver throughout the ice, pulling his wand and using a warming charm to melt the ice away.

What he saw almost made his heart stop.

There, at the bottom of the pond, sat the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Without another thought, he began to strip, going down to his boxers. He shivered a the thought of being in the freezing water, but pushed it out of his mind, diving in.

The sword lay further down then what he had realized. The lower he went, the more it felt like his lungs were being compressed. As he finally made it to the bottom, he grasped the hilt, pulling it upwards with him.

But, it seemed as if his air supply had given out on him.

As he sputtered and tried to get to the surface quickly, his vision began to fade. He was falling, falling into a large dark hole that seemed to be getting deeper and deeper.

But just as everything started to fade, he felt a vice-like grip on his arm, pulling him upwards. He kicked off, trying to give them more momentum in their struggle. They were going faster and faster, and then suddenly, they broke the surface.

Harry went into a coughing fit, sputtering on the water that was forcing it was out of his lungs. With his eyes watering, he looked around for his savior, only to come face to face with Malfoy.

"Are you _fucking_ mental!"

If he hadn't seen it come out of his mouth, Harry never would have thought it was Malfoy that said it. The look of utter disbelief and concern that was on his face was almost shocking.

"Why are you here?" He asked dumbly, his mind going blank with shock. Draco just ogled him, shaking his head.

"You really have went off the bend, haven't you?" He asked, looking worried.

Harry shook himself mentally, remembering why he had jumped into the pond in the first place. He looked down and saw that he was still clutching the sword, it's blade shining brightly in the little sunshine that permeated thought the trees.

He looked back up at Malfoy, a wide and happy grin on his face.

"Thanks for that! I thought I was done for that time!"

Malfoy just stared at him, like he was insane. Harry bent down and grabbed his cloths, throwing them on quickly.

"You're here to find 'Mione, right?"

Malfoy gave a start, seeming to come back to his senses. "Yeah! Is she alright? I've been sick with worry! I tried to gets away as quick as I could, but I couldn't until just last week -!"

He was interrupted as his mother came through the trees, calling his name franticly.

"Draco! Where are you dear!"

He called out to her, and she made a bee-line for them, fussing at his wet clothing.

"You'll catch your death! Have you lost your mind?" She ranted as she cast a drying charm. Harry sniggered and it was only then that she seemed to realize he was there too. She stiffened, looking at Draco warily.

"It's alright, Mother. Po- Harry can help us. He -he knows where Hermione is." he told her, taking her hand gently. She looked to Harry, who just nodded and smiled softly, trying to ease her tensions. She was silent for a moment, before she let go of Draco's hand, holding hers out to Harry, who took it with a smile.

"Well, Mr. Potter, could you be a dear and take us to her so I can finally meet the girl that changed my Draco?" She asked swiftly, making him laugh.

He threw the sword over his shoulder, motioning for them to follow him.

They walked in silence for a while, spaced apart by a few feet, until Draco caught up with Harry, still looking worried.

"How has she been? I-is she she alright?" He asked softly. Harry nodded. "Yeah, she's great! She'll be shocked when I bring you in," he laughed, "if she awake, that is. With Adelaide here -"

He broke off, stopping dead in his tracks.

Malfoy didn't know. Hermione said she never did tell him, afraid he would do something stupid and get himself hurt trying to find her.

He looked at the blonde boy n front of him, not sure how to explain that he had a week-old daughter waiting for him back at the tent.

"You really love her?" He asked, deciding to find some things out before he told him the news.

Malfoy looked indignant, his face going red in anger as his mother caught up with them.

"Of course I do, Potter! I broke away from the Dark Lord and possibly _killed_ my aunt a week ago, just so I could be with Hermione! Why all the questions anyways? And who the hell is Adelaide?" He asked.

Harry stared at him in shock.

"Did you say you _possibly kil_-"

"Killed my sister?" Narcissa asked, making Harry turn and face her. "Yes, he did. She heard his confession to me about Hermione and was going to sell us out to the Dark Lord. Draco did what he could to get us away from there, to protect us." She said, looking at her son with pride.

Harry just gaped. After everything Mal- Draco had done, he had to care about her. Harry was sure of it.

"Well, I just had to make for certain, D-Draco. . . She's my best friend for starters and I want her to be happy. And too... Well, she didn't tell you, because she was afraid to, but... Well... Y-you have a d-daughter. Named Adelaide."

Draco stared at him dumbly, his mouth working like a fish out of water. He looked at his mother, who looked as equally shocked, before promptly falling to the ground and passing out.

Harry looked up at Narcissa, who's eyes rolled back into her head and joined her son on the ground.

Harry grumbled, pulling out his borrowed wand levitating them into the air, heading back to the tent.

"Bloody Malfoy. Probably did this so he wouldn't have to walk." He ranted, walking thought the woods.

He never saw the glaring blue eyes that watched him go. He never saw the glint of red hair that ducked out of sight as they followed him closer and closer to their hideout.

If only he had thought to turn around.

.

.

.

.

**-that's it! If you liked, please review! They make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

I know everyone hates these, but I have received a few reviews asking if I was going to continue the story. Yes, chapter 4 is in the works and will be on its way soon, so nothing to worry about, lol! And too, I just wanted to say thank you to ALL that have read and reviewed, followed and favorited, this story and it's companions. It makes it worth finishing, just as a way for me to say thanks to all of you. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello my followers! Sorry it has taken a while to update, but between school and life it's self, I haven't had anytime to write. I will try to get the new chap in as SOON as possible, but as I'm going for my tests in the next few weeks, it might be a small wait. Please bear with me and know that I truly want to finish this story and hope that all of you hang with it till the end. :)**

.

.

.

As he neared the tent, Harry wondered if he might ought to revive his guests before taking them inside. It might scare Hermione if he came in, carrying two unconscious bodies with him, one being the father of her child.

He stopped at the thought, looking down at the blonde haired boy that floated in front of him.

Malfoy - no, _Draco_, was a father now, to his best friends daughter.

He doubled over with laughter, wiping his streaming eyes with his sleeve. If someone would have told him last year that this was going to happen, he would have committed them to St. Mungo's himself. After his laughter subsided, he gently lay them on the ground, casting Rennervate on both of them.

Draco looked up at him groggily, rubbing his head.

"What happened?"

Harry grinned, looking down at him, his head tilted. "I told you that you were a father now and you and your mother both passed out. Thought I would wake you up though, so Hermione wouldn't be worried when I carried in two bodies." he snickered.

Draco paled. He glanced over at this mother, who seemed to be completely shocked, a blank look on her face , as she stared out into the forest. He pushed himself off the ground, reaching out a taking Narcissa by the arm and pulling her up with him.

"Y-you m-mean. . . . Th-that I h-have. . ?"

"A daughter? Yeah, you do." Harry supplied, enjoying his once enemy being out of sorts. Draco just gaped at him, before his eyes softened. He glanced at he doorway to the tent longingly, before turning his eyes back to Harry's.

"Can I. . . .?" He asked, inching towards the door. Harry nodded, smiling happily. He had been slightly worried that Draco would deny that she was his, that he would be the same ass that he had always been. But this change was wonderful; as long as he treated Hermione and Adelaide right, Harry had no problem with him and would welcome him into their little family with open arms.

He dove through the doorway, leaving Harry and Narcissa to stand there a bit awkwardly. She cleared her throat, causing him to look at her.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, for all the things you have had to go through at the hands of my family. I - I know that an apology will probably never be enough, but -"

"But it's a start." Harry said, smiling slightly. He held his hand out for her, trying to show his sincerity. She gazed at it for a moment, before taking it, a brilliant smile gracing her face.

"Yes, it is."

...

As soon as Draco entered the tent, it felt like his chest was going to explode. So many emotions were coursing through him; fear, anger, dread; but most of all, love. The fear was that he would make the same mistakes that his father had made with him. The anger was how his daughter had came into this world; had the world been a better place, she would have been born at St. Mungo's, not some tent in the woods. The dread was, well. . He didn't really know how to go about being a father and was terrified that he would mess it up.

And the love, well, it didn't even need to be explained. The love of his life was waiting for him across this room, holding onto the greatest treasure he would ever be given.

He crept into the bedroom to the side of the kitchen, hearing Hermione cooing softly to the small bundle in her arms. He gazed upon her, feeling the love he held for her course through his body at the sight. She didn't hear him as he came closer, still whispering softly to their daughter.

"I love you so much, Adelaide. And as soon as your daddy sees you, he'll fall in love with you, too. I wish he could see how beautiful you are. . " she whispered, making him smile.

"What if I said she was the most beautiful thing in the world, just like her mother?" He asked, making her start. She stared at him for a moment, shocked, before she was out of bed, running towards him with Adelaide clutched to her chest.

"What are you doing here?" She screeched, waking the baby. She wailed once, before her large silver eyes found Draco's. She stopped and peered up at him, those eyes holding more knowledge then a child her age should have. He felt as if everything in his entire life had been meaningless, up until the moment he set eyes on his daughter.

He looked up at Hermione, tears flowing freely now, and leaned down, his lips capturing hers for the first time in months. It felt so right to him, so perfect, that he couldn't help the watery laugh that escaped his lips. She was his, and they were a family.

And he was finally _home_.

.

.

.

.

Months passed, bringing with each one a new sense of comfort that none of them had felt in a long time. With the sword in their possession now, Harry and Hermione finally figured out how to destroy Voldemort's abominations. He had gotten rid of of the locket once and for all, feeling a slight sense of peace at knowing one more bit of Voldemort's soul was gone.

But not all good things are meant to last, I'm afraid.

Mid ways into March, they were ambushed.

Hiding out in glen not far from the Scottish boarder, they had all woken up that morning with a sense that something wasn't right. As Harry and Draco stood watch outside the tent that day, they couldn't shake the feeling that someone was near, but nothing showed up when they checked the wards.

It was mid-day before anything happened.

They sat outside on the ground, playing a round of Exploding Snap, waiting for Hermione and Narcissa to call them for lunch. One good thing about having Narcissa around was the fact that she taught Hermione how to cook properly, much to Harry's immense relief.

And so they waited, joking playfully about what they were going to do once the war was over.

"I might just take a few witches up in their offers for marriage." Harry said pompously, making Draco snort. "I could have an entire harem if I wanted. If I survive, that is." He chuckled, leaning back on his hands and looking at his new friend.

"What about you? Are you going to make my 'Mione an honest woman?" He asked, making the blonde sputter.

"Of course I am! We - we've already been making plans, actually. . " he said, ducking his head as he blushed. Harry began to say something, but even before the words came out, they heard a loud crash next to the tent. Both of them jumped to their feet and ran towards the sound, finding a very angry Ron laying in a tangled heap on the ground. He glared at them, his eyes lingering on Draco as he stood, pointing his wand their way.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ron? I told you not to show your face around me or 'Mione ever again!" Harry demanded, his wand pointed at his former best friends head.

Draco was seething. After everything Harry and Hermione had told him that the traitor had pulled, including Crucioing his love, he wanted nothing more than to kill him. Ron sneered, shaking his head at them.

"You really think I'm going to let you all get away with what you did to me? That I would let Hermione get away with her betrayal that _easily_? I told you that I would get you back, that I would win!" He screamed, looking quite insane at the moment.

Having heard the commotion outside, Hermione came dashing out, Narcissa right on her heels with Adelaide on her hip. Hermione froze as soon as she saw the ginger, her arms reaching out and pulling Adelaide away from Cissa and into her arms.

"What are you doing here Ron?" She asked, her voice icy. He looked her way, an ugly smirk gracing his features.

"For revenge." He whispered softly. He looked up at the sky, pulling in a deep breath suddenly.

"**_VOLDEMORT_**!"

He screamed the name at the top of his lungs, making all of them jump. And then, suddenly, there was the sound of people Apperating all around them.

Ron laughed as a group of men dashed up to them, all their wands drawn and pointing at the group.

"Brilliant, eh? Their Snatchers, if you're wondering. See, You-Kow-Who put a jinx on his name, hoping to stop any idiots that thought they were brave from saying his name. I thought that if I waited long enough, that you would be stupid enough to say it on your own, Harry. But I was wrong. So I got tired of being patient and decided to intervene." He said smugly.

One of the Snatchers, a rather large built man with greasy brown hair, stepped forward, an evil grin on his face, revealing several rotten teeth. "I do believe the Dark Lord will pay well for these, wouldn't you say, Brother?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to an equally disgusting man, who nodded and grinned.

They bound and gagged all of them, taking Adelaide and binding her to Hermione. Harry thanked who ever was watching over them for that small favor, not even wanting to think what they could have done to the baby. Ron watched all of this, a satisfied look on his face as all of them were rounded up. The man that had spoke before turned to the redhead, his face hardening slightly.

"You've done your deed, Weasley. I'll pass it along to the Dark Lord." He said. Ron nodded, and with one last smirk at the group, turned on the spot and Dissapprated.

.

.

.

.

They were moved by Portkey, landing in heap in the middle of a very fancy parlor. Harry looked around, wondering where on earth they had been taken, when he heard Draco and Narcissa gasp beside him.

"Do you know where we are?" He whispered. Draco nodded, but before he could speak, a high-pitched, girlish voice laughed loudly, making all of them turn towards the door way.

"Why, of _course _he does, baby Potter! This is his former home! The ancestral Malfoy Manor! Of course, this was before he chose Muggle filth over his family!" Bellatrix screeched insanely.

Her eyes moved along their faces, until they landed on Adelaide.

"And what do we have here!? Is that yours, Draco?"she demanded, the insane glint in her eyes becoming even more alarming. When he didn't speak, she laughed, pulling her wand and shouting, _"Accio Draco's child!"_

But nothing happened. All their eyes went to little Adelaide, her eyes wide and full of what appeared to be anger. She stared at Bellatrix, her little hands tightening on Hermione's shirt. Bella screeched, stomping over to them and slashing her wand to break their ropes. Before she could do anything to any of them, though, the main Snatcher cleared his throat, causing her to look his way.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lestrange, but when will we be getting our pay? I mean, we brought _the_ '_**boy**_'! Surly this is cause for a raise . . . .?" He lead off hopefully. Bella snapped her fingers, causing a house elf to appear before them, bowing low and trembling from head to foot.

"You! Take these men to see my brother in law so they can get their pay! Now!" She screamed. The elf hurriedly lead them out of the room, leaving them to Bellatrix's wrath.

Hopefully, Merlin would have mercy on their souls.

If not, then all was lost.

**- I know, I know! Everyone hates the cliffhangers! Lol, but the story just wouldn't have that unknowing suspense without them! Or any of its charm! :) **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Omg, it has been one hell of a month for me,lol. But, to all my loving followers of this story, I am truly sorry. I hate having to wait for updates for my favorite stories, so I know how you feel.**

**also, I would like to thank -****_shaymars- _****for your ideas. Everyone else should thank you too; I was completely lost until you messaged me! Thank you soooo much!**

**The lyrics are from an Enya song I came across that helped inspire me. It's called, "How Can I Keep From Singing?"**

.

.

.

.

_"When tyrants tremble in their fear_

_And hear their death knell ringing,_

_When friends rejoice both far and near_

_How can I keep from singing?"_

.

.

.

To say that Bellatrix Lestrange was angry would have been an understatement. She paced the flawless marble floor of the main parlor, her hands pulling at her wild hair as she let out shrieks of frustration.

Every spell, every hex she sent their way just fizzled out.

She knew it was the brats doing, knew that the child would prove to be a major hindrance in her plan to torture Baby Potter and the rest of the filth. She shot a random Crucio at them, trying to catch the vile child off guard, but this time the spell rebounded and came within an inch of striking her in the face. She gave a shriek and dived out of the way just in time, hearing a tiny, tinkling laugh from the other side of the room.

She looked over to her captives, watching with growing anger as the brat laughed happily, her chubby little hands clapping. With a growl, Bella pushed her self up off the floor and with a scream, ran towards them. She grabbed Hermione by the hair, jerking her head back and laughing as the girl screamed in pain.

"I see the brats powers only cover magic. . ." She whispered softly, her hand going inside her cloak to relieve a very long, ornate dagger. She ran it lightly across Hermione's throat, feeling the Mudblood stiffen in her grasp. She dipped the point more roughly, piercing the skin right below jawbone and watched gleefully as a line of blood ran down to her chest.

She let out a crazed laugh and was about to delve the blade deeper, relishing in the panicked cries of the others, when she suddenly found herself on the opposite side of the room, her her hair and cloak on fire.

She began to shriek and flap, trying with all her might to put out the flames, but they continued to burn. She threw herself to the floor and began rolling around, screaming for who ever it was that was doing this to stop.

When the last of the flames were gone, she stood up shakily, smoking and singed. She let out a shaky breath and turned to the group of traitors, her eyes twitching madly.

"You. .. . Dungeons! . . . **NOW!**!" She screamed. She snapped her fingers, crying out in pain as a house elf appeared, bowing before finally catching a glimpse of her. The little elf looked shocked at first but seemed quite on the verge of laughter as she shuffled over to the door.

"Take them to the dungeons and lock them up! They are to stay there until the Dark Lord returns!" She commanded before limping out the doors.

The little elf waited three seconds before falling to the floor in a fit of laughter. He looked up at the others, his little eyes watering.

"What happened to Mistress Bella?"it squeaked, getting up off the floor and coming over to where they were standing.

"Well. . ." Harry said, trying with all his might not to laugh, "she sort of pissed Addy off. . " He looked to the child in question, who for all the world, had the smuggest look on her angelic little face. Harry burst out laughing, causing the others to join in, along with the elf.

"Well, come along before Mistress Bella comes back in here!" The tiny creature squeaked, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her and Adelaide along. He led them down a dark corridor that led to a set of stone steps. As they descended deeper and deeper underneath Malfoy Manor, they had to watch their step as the stairs began to get wet and slimy. The little elf bobbed ahead of them, it's hand still clasped around Hermione's.

"Dungeons is just up ahead!" It squeaked, taking them to a broad, oak door. With a snap of his tiny fingers, the door creaked open, revealing a dank room, dimly light by two torches on the walls. They slowly made their way inside, wondering how they were going to get out of this.

The door shut with a menacing click, leaving them to wander about the room. Harry walked over to what looked like a pile of rags, pushing against it with his feet, when it moaned. He grabbed for his wand, forgetting that it had been taken. With nothing to protect them with, he got ready to fight whatever the thing was, until it rolled over and he saw its face for the first time.

"Luna?"

The usually happy Ravenclaw lay in a heap, curled against herself in pain.

"Harry...? she mumbled softly, looking up at him in the dim light. "What are you doing here? D-did the Nargles send you...? she said tiredly, but still with that airy dreaminess.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and settle for both. He kneeled beside his strange friend, gathering her up in his arms tenderly.

"What did they do to you Luna? Where are you hurt?" he asked, pushing her dirty, blonde hair out of her eyes. she smiled up at him, shaking her head.

"I'm not hurt bad, Harry, but thank you for worrying. It's makes me feel nice." she whispered hoarsely. She struggle to get up and he lifted her easily to her feet, holding her steady at his side.

"Mr. Ollivander could use your help more then I could. You-Know-Who tortured him badly yesterday and no one came to heal him like they usually do." she told them.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Ollivander is here?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes. He came in about a week ago. They didn't bring anyone else until three days ago, when they brought Dean Thomas and the goblin, Griphook, I think, in and threw them in here with us. I think Dean said the snatchers got them." she said, scrunching her brow in thought. Before she could continue, though, a hoarse voice spoke up.

"Is that you Harry? Blimey! We thought you were dead!" Dean said, trying to push himself up off the stone floor. When he almost fell, Draco stepped forward, supporting him until he stood. Dean looked up at who had help him and almost fell back down, until Draco grabbed him again.

"What's he doing here?" Dean asked, looking back to Harry. His eyes traveled to the others in the room, landing on the child in Hermione's arms, widening slightly as he put two and two together.

"Is - is she?"

Hermione smiled slightly, stepping forward to stand next to Draco.

"She's mine and Draco's daughter, Adelaide."

Dean seemed to think for a moment, scrutinizing Draco once more.

"I take it you're on our side, or else Hermione wouldn't have had anything to do with you, right?" he asked gruffly, looking at the blonde. Draco nodded, his arm going around Hermione's waist.

Dean looked to Harry for confirmation, who nodded his approval.

"So where's Ron? They didn't get him, did they?" he asked worriedly.

Harry snorted, letting Luna lean gently against the nearest wall before he started the story of Ron's betrayal.

"No. The bastard is the reason we were even found." he said angrily.

"No! Really? Why on earth would he do that?" Dean exclaimed, but then his eyes darted back to the child in Hermione's arms.

"Her?" he asked softly. Hermione nodded, hugging her daughter closer.

"H-he threatened to kill my baby when he found out. I-if Harry hadn't been there that day... ... Anyways, he left after that, but apparently he had been following us. He found Harry and Draco and screamed You-Know-Who's name, calling the Snatchers. They took us straight here after that." she finished lamely, her heart still hurting at the thought of Ron's betrayal.

Dean looked completely flabbergasted. He couldn't seem to comprehend the kind of evil their once friend had brought on them. Luna, on the other hand, limped over to Hermione, lifting a petite, dirty hand and brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I've always known there was something wrong with Ron, but I didn't think any of you would believe me if I said anything. He always has a lot of Heliopaths around his head. They are full of anger and fuel revenge. That's why the Ministry has an army of them." she said sadly, patting the the older girl on the back sympathetically. Harry and the others just stared her for a moment, but she paid them no mind and limped back to her stretch of wall.

"Well," Harry began, shooting one last odd look at the the girl, "does anyone have an idea of how we are going to get out of here?" he asked, looking to the two Malfoys for help. But Narcissa shook her head.

"There's no way out, Harry. My husband hired some of the top warders and curse casters in Britain to protect this place. There is no way out except through the door, " she said, pointing to the locked entrance.

Harry sat down on the floor, his hands sliding through his messy hair in frustration.

"Hermione, can you guys check on Ollivander and Griphook? Make sure they're alright?"

When they left him alone with his thoughts, he began to try and form a plan.

Whether or not it would work, he didn't know, but it might just be the one shot they needed to get out of here alive.

"Alright, you all know what to do, right? As soon as I call him, we have him take the injured first, and then come back for us." Harry told them, once again going over his plan with them.

"And Hermione as well. I want her and Adelaide as far away from here as possible." Draco said, earning a glare from said witch.

"I'm not going anywhere with out you, so you might as well get that idea out of your head right now!" she said hotly, making him cower. Harry snorted, earning a glare from the blonde.

"What about Adelaide, "Mione? You need to get her away from here before Bellatrix gets her hands on her." Harry said, wanting as much as Draco for his best friend and her child to get out as soon as possible.

"I've already figured that out! Luna said she would take her and watch her till we arrived, which won't be long!" she argued. But Harry shook his head.

"No, 'Mione! I know we won't have to wait, but what if they come in here before we can leave? What if they have a ward set up for house elves down here? Then what? Your daughter could lose BOTH of her parents! I won't have it, "Mione! I love you, but I will have Kreacher bind you if I have to." he threatened, giving her a grave look.

She wanted to argue, but knew they were right.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, giving in, "But so help me, Draco Malfoy, if something happens to you I'll murder you!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, making the others chuckle. Draco took her arms and gently pried them off his neck.

"I'll be fine, love. As long as I know you two are safe, I'll be fine." he whispered, placing a kiss on her fore head softly. She let out a sob, clinging to him once more.

Harry stood, suspiciously wiping his eyes.

"Alright? Everyone ready?" he asked. When none of them spoke, he took a deep breath.

"Kreacher!"

The room shimmered for a moment before the elf appeared, bowing low before Harry.

"Master called Kreacher?"

Harry gave a chuckle, trying to calm his nerves. "Yes, Master called for Kreacher. I need you to transport us somewhere safe. Can you do that?" he asked.

The elf seemed to consider thequestion. "Would Master like Kreacher to return him back to Grimmuald Place? There has been no one there since Master left. Kreacher has made sure no one could enter."

"Yes! That will be perfect! But first, were there any wards blocking you from getting to us?" he asked. Kreacher nodded.

"Yes, but Kreacher took care of those."

"Really? What did you do?" Narcissa stepped forward and asked.

Before the elf could answer though, there was another pop across the room.

"Dobby has fixed the wards for Kreacher! Now Kreacher has to let Dobby help Harry Potter!" the little elf cried indiginantly, shaking his tiny fist towards the old elf. Dobby looked up and saw Harry, running straight at him and hugging him round the middle.

"Dobby has come to help as well!" he said, crying happily.

Harry patted the little elf on the back before he pulled him off his legs.

"That's great, Dobby! Alright, I need Kreacher to go ahead and take the injured ahead. Hermione, stay with him and make sure everything is alright.

Kreacher? Do you still have some of those old wands on hand?" he asked. The elf bowed and snapped his fingers, a whole pile of wands apprearing before them in his hands.

"Master needs to keep up with his wands better." the elf chastised gently, handing them over. Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't I know it, Kreacher." he said, patting the elf on the back. He passed the wands out to everyone, save the elves and the goblin.

"These will work until we can get better ones."

"Oh good!," Luna said, twirling hers in between her fingers, "This one feels very wrong, like it wants me to hurt someone. I don't like it very much." she stated happily.

Hermione sighed, going into textbook mode without even thinking.

"Luna, wands can't tell you to hurt -"

"I know. I said it _feels_ like it wants me to."

"But they can't do that either! They are -!"

"Actually, Ms. Granger, they can." Ollivander stated weakly, stopping her before she got going. She opened her mouth once more, but Harry cut her off.

"We don't have time for this Hermione! Just go already!" he said, gathering the injured together. He walked over to Griphook, dreading what he was going to have to ask him.

"S-Someone needs to carry you... You're injured too badly to make this trip on your own..." he said. The goblin stared at him oddly for a moment before nodding slightly, giving his consent. He stood and turned back to Dean.

"Can you-?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem." he said, stooping down and picking the goblin up, bride style.

Harry stepped back, looking them all over once more. "Alright Kreacher, go ahead and take them. We'll follow shortly."

They each grabbed on to the littel elf; Hermione holding onto Adelaide, crying softly, Luna, holding a sagging Ollivander up at her side, and finally Dean and Griphook, both of which didn't look happy at their situation.

With a snap of his withered fingers, they were gone, leaving the others behind.

Dobby came forward, ready to take them away, but Harry backed up towards the wall.

"Dobby, take them to the others; there is something I need to do before I can leave."

Draco stepped in front of him, his face set.

"No way am I leaving you here! These people are mad, Potter! They will kill you as soon as look at you!" he exclaimed.

Harry shook his head. "There's something I have to find, Draco. Something that is going to help me defeat him. I have to stay behind and look for it."

Draco looked ready to argue again, but Narcissa spoke up.

"What is that you need, Harry? This used to be my house, unless you forgotten; if you need something out of it, I should probably be able to tell you where it is." she said softly, arching her brow.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah... I kind of forgot about that... Well, I don't know exactly what it is I'm looking for, honestly.."

They both looked at him like he had went mad or something.

"Then how in the hell do you think you're going to find it?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Well, it has to be something old; something He had your husband hold for him that might have belonged to one of the Founders?" he asked, looking to Narcissa, hopeful.

She thought a moment, trying to remember all the objects the Dark Lord had brought to them. None had seemed that important... except...

"A cup! H-he brought a cup; a gold goblet with a badger on the front of it! He gave it to Bella, though, to put in their vault at Gringotts!" she exclaimed, clasping his shoulder.

"That's where it is! It's not here, so the best thing we can do is get out of here and figure out how to get you into that vault!"

Harry gave one last glance at the door before he relented.

Hopefully, someone was looking down and would guide him to what he needed to get rid of that bastard once and for all.

And for some reason, for once in his life, he felt like he really had luck on his side this time.

.

.

.

_"In prison cell and dungeon vile_

_Our thoughts to them are winging,_

_When friends by shame are undefiled_

_How can I keep from singing?"_

.

.

.

**Now, anyone that has some ideas as to where I should go, what I should or shouldn't add from canon, please, PLEASE message me! Lol, I really want to finish this story for you guys, but I need a little inspiration here people! Thanks!**


End file.
